A Night to Remeber
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: A lonely Rachel berry at prom and an un-invited guest. What happens when the night goes from good to bad?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Quinn nuzzled herself closer to Finn. I sighed. I was supposed to go to prom with Finn. Until the whole fiasco started up months ago and I've been inching my way closer to him. Mercedes and Kurt danced together as Blaine watched them and tried to join in, but he wasn't much of a dancer. I did ask Sam if he wanted to go with me, but he humbly backed down from my offer. I flattened down my pink dress. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Jacob for the fifth time I am not and will never give you a pair of my u-"I looked up and stopped myself. It wasn't Jacob. He smiled. I stared at him. His tie matched my dress and he was dresses in a tux. "How, what are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded. "Escorting a lovely young women to dance" he smirked holding out his hand. I looked away. I didn't have anything better to do. I took his hand, and he led me to the dance floor.

As we approached the dance floor the song changed into a slow one. A slow dance song. "Grab your girl and head to the floor this is a couple's dance" the deejay enounced. "Looks like im one step ahead of him" he smirked at me. We stopped in the middle of the floor and he wrapped his arms around my waist, he picked up my hand and draped it over his shoulder. "So I'm guessing your wishing to know why I'm here?" he asked. I nodded. "I came for you. I've regretted that day since it happened. And I've been planning to see you again and try to win over your affection. I heard about prom and knew it would be perfect" he smiled at me.

"I always thought our second meeting would be on Broadway, in a very awkward situation" I told him. He laughed. "I wasn't ever going to wait that long" he grinned. "How would you know I would even consider dancing with you?" I asked as he twirled me. "Well the big news going around was that the pregnant girl was back with her former flame. So I kind of put two and two together" he shrugged. I nodded. "When I was little I always thought prom would be like something out of grease" I giggled at my younger selves thoughts. "I figured just as much" he smirked. "What do you mean?" I asked as the song changed and I started to laugh. "You're not serious are you?" I asked still giggling. "Oh I am. And we both know how to do the hand jive" he smiled taking my hand.

I couldn't help but smile. Except for maybe a few of couples and some teachers we were about the only couple that knew how to hand jive. And we knew the dance to perfection. The song came to end and I was still giggling and smiling. "Perfect. And I'm especially glad no cha cha showed up" he laughed. I laughed and turned my head, I stopped laughing. "But several cha cha's are coming this way and I have no doubt it's about you" I frowned.

"What the hell!" Finn was the first to say. Quinn was next to him. "What Finn meant to say is that why is Jesse here?" Quinn asked patting Finn's arm as he glared at Jesse. "I invited him" I lied quickly. There was really no other option because he just kind of showed up. "You're lying Rachel. I know you are" Finn hissed. "Rachel what is he doing here?" Tina asked walking up with mike and following behind was artie and Brittany. "I invited him" I lied again. "No you didn't don't lie to us Rachel" Finn told me. "I highly doubt you have any room to be talking" Jesse hissed at Finn. "I have no room to be talking? You egged her last year! You're an asshole!" Finn yelled giving Jesse a shove.

"Well at least I was mature enough to see what I was missing and came back for Rachel. At least I will be able to help her archive her dream. And look at you. You are trying to start a fight with her former flame while you're on a date with someone else. Class act huh?" Jesse asked. A crowd had gathered around the two of them. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. "Well at least I wouldn't lie to her and use her" Finn yelled back as he swung at Jesse who dodged it effortlessly. And Finn was just coming up with random things to say now because he did lie to me about being a virgin and he did use me or try to for a scholar ship. "Come on the jolly green giant is supposed to be a happy person" Jesse smirked.

I covered my eyes as the two them started punching each other. Jesse was more coordinated and got more punches at Finn in. and Finn was just all over the place. "Fucking asshole!" Finn yelled trying to pin him. I was in awe at them now. "What is going on here? Get up both of you, you disgust me. And you, well I kind of like you, good tactics kid. But you have the hair of well will Shuester and I don't like that so im kickin ya both out!" smiled as they got to their feet. "You can't do that! He should leave he doesn't go here!" Finn yelled pointing at Jesse. "Yeash life sucks don't it pal now leave" she smiled pointing to the door. Finn had a bloody nose, a black eye and his bow tie was undone. Jesse on the other hand only had a few bruises and a loosened tie.

"Im not going after him" Quinn sighed looking away. "He loves you. God Rachel you have two guys after you and your not even popular" she scoffed. "Well thank you, I think." I told her. "I'm supposed to be prom queen and I can't even get someone to actually love me" she laughed throwing her hands up. "What about Sam?" I asked cautiously. She laughed. "Sam was ideal and I made a stupid mistake with Finn. Sam even gave me a promise ring. That one day he would marry me. I'm such a trolop" she laughed. "He looks kind of lonely" I said pointing over at him. "Guess it wouldn't hurt" she shrugged getting up. "Good luck" I smiled as she headed after sam.

I gave Kurt a hug as he came down with his crown on. "You deserve it" I smiled. He got shuffled into the rest of the crowd and I made my way to the lady's room to fix my makeup. I stood replaying my lip gloss as the door flung open. "This is all your fault" she pointed her finger at me. "What I do?" I asked backing up. "You Do everything wrong! I lost my crown to that little Freak! Boy's wear tuxedos not skirts. Boys win king not queen" she yelled at me. "Your so self-centered Quinn, Kurt deserves that crown at the least. I can't ever think what Finn ever saw in you" I told as he hand met my face. I felt a tear come down. "You're a bitch, and you're only good for your voice. You'll never win" she smiled as I ran out of the bathroom crying.

I didn't bother to hide the fact I was crying as I quickly walked out of the gym. After I left the gym I hurried my pace to a sprint running out of the school. I pushed opened the doors and was met with a cold gust of wind. I took a deep breath and sat down on one of the benches and let some more tears fall. "Rachel?" I knew it was him without doubt. I felt him sit down next to me. "What happened?" he whispered softly. I sniffed and looked over at him. "Quinn came into the bathroom after prom king and Quinn was announced. She lost to Kurt and started making rude comments about him and I told her to stop and she started blaming everything on me and slapped me, and I left" I let another tear fall. I looked down watching his shadow move. I felt something cover my back. I sat up and his tuxedo jacket was on me. "Thanks" I smiled.

"Quinn's a nobody. She's ruthless and self-worshipping. I wouldn't give a rat's ass about a word she says" he told me, I let a small smile slip out. "And nothing is ever your fault, well except for making me fall in love with you. That is your fault" he teased. "And know what's your fault?" I asked playing along. "What is my fault?" he asked. "Your St. James charm is making it very hard for me to be mad at you for last year." I laughed. "Maybe I ought to give more props to my charm" he mumbled. "You should because I'm not running away am i? And maybe I might even scoot closer" I smirked as I did so. "And maybe my charm will allow me to put my arm around you" he smirked also doing so. "And just maybe your charm could conjure up some sense about what im about to do" I smirked leaning in.

"Ow" I winced as his face put pressure on it. "Sorry, we should get you an ice pack" he told me getting up and offering his hand. "I guess so, it doesn't hurt if no pressure is put on it" I commented. He looked at me. "Yeah we better get ice" I laughed.

"If she wasn't a girl I would have beaten her up. I could go after Finn but seeing as I already did in a way that would be useless" he smirked as I held the ice pack to my cheek. "Thank you but I don't condemn violence" I told him. He nodded. "You know I would love to show you off to me UCLA friends" he smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You talked about me?" I asked slowly and feeling blood rise to my face. "All the time. I told them you were my girlfriend "he smirked. "So confident, what if I denied you tonight?' I asked. "I would have to come up with some horrid lie to tell them why I refused to let them meet you" he laughed. "What did you say about me?" I asked

"That I had the most, beautiful, talented, kind, caring, Doe eyed, Perfect, forgiving, sweet, happy, and perfect girlfriend. And of course that only raises questions" he smiled. "Well know you have me to show off" I teased. "How does Rachel St. James sound to you?" he smirked.


	2. Author note

Ok So I'm thinking about continuing this, Should i?

Or should i just leave it as a one shot?


	3. Chapter 3

I felt new and bright walking down the hallway the next Monday. I had a boyfriend who Cared deeply for me, had a wonderful prom, and had a wonderful weekend. I smiled as I walked into my English class. I got out the essay that was due today and laid it on my desk. "So Prom was fun eh?" Noah asked smirking at me. "Yes it was, I enjoyed it" I smiled. "I enjoyed watching Finn get the shit kicked out of him" he laughed. "I don't condemn violence Noah, and you know that" I scolded him. He snorted. "Yeah because you didn't enjoy seeing Finn getting his ass kicked?" he asked. "I don't condemn violence" I repeated he shrugged. "I also heard about a little smack down in the lady's room" he frowned. "It was not a smack down; Quinn was being offense to Kurt and then slapped me. It was truly one sided" I told him. "Glad I got rid of her" he mumbled before the bell rang starting the class

I sat down next to Kurt during lunch. "Is it true?" he asked. "What?" I asked looking up. "You got slapped my Quinn for defending me?" he asked letting a small smile show. "Yes. She was being horrid and your one of my best friends" I told him. "Thank you" he smiled. "Anytime kurtie" I laughed. "Second don't call me that and I heard another juicy rumor" he smirked. "Yeah is that one true?" Mercedes asked leaning in. "What's the other rumor?" I asked curiously. "That you and a certain former flame rekindled your love" Tina spoke. "Well yes that is true and yes it is who you think" I smirked taking a bite of my apple. "If we are being honest. I mean he is my step brother but that boy had no idea how to treat anyone. I think Jesse cares this time around, and his comments were quite witty" he laughed.

I arrived in glee with all eyes on me. "You can't be serious" Finn stated walking up to me. "About what?" I asked. "Dating St. James again?" he asked. "He's a traitor, Betrayer, and a benedict Arnold" he accused. "First of all most of what you accused him of being are all the same. Second I love Jesse and I know he loves me. We have UN deniable chemistry and you should really be paying attention to Quinn, your girlfriend" I told him walking away. "You can't date him" Finn told me. "Watch me" I hissed.

I smiled as I approached his car waiting for me. He greeted me with a warm embrace. "I missed you" he smiled. "I missed you too" I laughed. "How was your day?" he asked. "Fine just questioned a lot between your fight with Finn, Quinn slapping me, and us. So the usual" I laughed. "You know what we're doing this weekend?" he asked shutting his door. "Is there a Barbra marathon?" I asked buckling myself in. he laughed. "No, but we can watch her all we want on the plane ride" he smirked pulling out of the parking lot. "Plane ride to where? Are we going to California?" I asked smiling getting excited. "Yes. To The campus of UCLA." He grinned. "Oh that'll be so much fun! I have to pack. Oh what do I pack the weather is so different." I wondered off into thought.

"I can always help you pack" he smiled. "Well I might take you up on that offer, it entitles a lot of sitting and nodding though" I mused. "I can handle anything" he smirked as we headed to my room. "Ok so probably not sweaters because it would be too warm right?" I asked him. "Maybe one or two I love them" he smirked. I smiled as I pulled some out. "Mainly shorts, dresses, and skirts would be good" he told me. "Ok skirts I can do" I nodded picking them out. "And I have some adorable dresses, like this blue polka dot one and another one with little Scottish dogs on it" I smiled pulling them out. 'And bathing suits most importantly" he added. "Ok can you reach my luggage it's up there" I told him pointing to the top shelf of my closet. He nodded and got up as I went over to my dresser to find my bathing suits.

"I like this one, it has little stars on it" I smiled holding it up. "Ok toss it here" he said holding his hands up as I tossed it underhand to him. "And this one it good" I said tossing it to him. "And this one oh whoops" I felt blood rush to my face as I realized what I was holding. "When were you planning to use that?" he smirked. "Last year, remember the Madonna week in glee club?" I asked stuffing it to the back of the dresser. "Ah yes I do." He smiled. "That's when I was planning to use it" I laughed. "Maybe you could another use for it soon?" he asked grinning. "We just got back together and you're already pulling that card?' I asked. "I never stopped loving you and I will always pull that card because that is the ultimate way of bonding yourself to the person you love"

After Jesse left I sat and finished up choosing what else I would need. And also how to break it to my dad's. "Rachel honey we're home" I opened my door and peered down the stairs at my two fathers setting their jackets on the coat rack and taking off their shoes. I took a deep breath and walked down. "Hi dads how was your day?" I asked smiling. "Great you?" daddy asked. "Oh wonderful" I smiled. I had luck on my side seeing they were in good moods. "Dad, daddy I have a question and this question has life or death consequences" I told them. "What is it sweetie?" daddy asked. "Can I go to California?" I asked. "Why? For what?" dad asked. "Well I got back with Jesse" I told them looking away. "St. James? The one who broke our little girl's heart?" daddy asked. "Yes but he showed up at prom and we did the hand jive" they gaped at me. "The dance from grease it isn't teen slang for anything. And Finn came over and started to ruffle his feathers about Jesse being there and I was trying to defend myself and Jesse stepped in and defended me. Then later I got slapped by Quinn" I heard another gasp. "-and I ran outside and cried and he was there and comforted me and we kissed and it was magical and perfect" I gushed.

"Rachel we are going to give you permission to go, because we trust you and know you wouldn't do anything wrong. But you have to carry your rape whistle and please call us in the morning and at night so we know you're ok" dad smiled. "Of course. Thank you so much you won't regret it"

_On the plane_

"Very classy" I noted. "First class none less" he smirked. "I brought some Barbra" I smiled. "Here I'll put them on my laptop" he said riffling through his bag as I shuffled through my selections. "Funny girl and funny lady after it" I smiled. "Perfect"

I felt something shaking me. "Rachel Rachel wake up come on get up we're here" he whispered softly. I slowly opened my eyes. "We're in California" he smiled. "I slept through funny lady?" I asked. "And half of funny girl" he commented. "Stupid jetlag" I mumbled as we got up.

"So where is the St. James manner?" I asked. "Right up here" he said pointing to a lavish looking condo. "Very modern" I noted smiling. He parked in the driving spot and headed to the hatch to get our stuff. "Here I'll take the lighter bags" I told him slipping a duffle bag off his shoulder. "ok let's get you settled in" he smirked pulling out his key's and opening the door to reveal a black and white pallet and Broadway posters framed on the wall. "I approve of the Wonderful pictures on the wall but it's a little colorless" I told him. "Yes but it brings more attention to the Broadway posters" he smirked. "Touché"

I perched myself on his bed. "When do I get to meet your friends?" I asked. "Whenever you want but I was hoping it would just be me and you for a while" he smirked. "Why don't we go to the beach? We can be somewhat alone there as long as it's not one of those disgusting topless beaches" I told him. "We could go to a nude beach" he grinned. "Charming" I laughed. "There's a little beach-y area by the pool downstairs, would you want to check that out?" he asked sitting himself down next to me and wrapping his arms around. "Sure, should I change?" I asked. "Sure" he said un-wrapping his hands from me. "Ok where's the bathroom?" I asked with my bathing suit in my hands.

"Ok im ready" I smiled walking out to the living room. "You're going to burn I have to put sun screen on you so your dad's don't have their gun pointed to my head more than it probably already is" he smirked holding up the bottle. "Let's do that at the beach it adds to the setting" I smiled. "Fine by me right this way miss berry" he smiled taking my hand.

"It's adorable" I smiled. The beach was gated off by a white picket fence from the pool and the sand was so pure and white. There was blue and white lounge chairs lined up along the sand. "Ok I should get this on you" he told me holding the bottle up again. "Ok" I sighed. "It's cold" I giggled as it touched my back. "Turn around" he instructed. I turned around to face him. "Don't scrunch up your face" he smiled as he rubbed lotion on my face. "I can do the rest" I smiled taking the bottle to do my legs. "Ok "he smiled. "Ok I think I got myself pretty well" I smiled lying down next to him. "Word of advice don't open your eyes looking straight up" he laughed. "Thanks" I giggled. "Hey St. James going to introduce us to your friend?"

I sat up with a hand over my eyes and saw a group of guys and a girl in the mix. "Hank, Gordon, Ken, Pete, and Trisha this is Rachel berry" he smiled. I smiled too and took a sip of my water out of my bottle. "So we finally get to meet the famous Fiancé"


End file.
